


Una jaula

by Margot Fenring (Peri_Sturmkrahe)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Whitestone, de Rolo family - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peri_Sturmkrahe/pseuds/Margot%20Fenring
Summary: Tras un largo día de trabajo, Lady Cassandra de Rolo reflexiona sobre  su vida.





	

“What do you fear, lady?' he asked.  
A cage,' she said.”  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King

Lady Cassandra de Rolo se aparta de su escritorio y se levanta. Lleva horas tratando de resolver algunos problemas de abastecimiento. No es que jamás hubiera imaginado que todo el peso de Whitestone cayera sobre sus hombros, los Briarwood se encargaron al menos de que tuviera nociones de que hacer reforzando las enseñanzas aprendidas hace tiempo con su familia.  
Si la vida hubiera sido justa todo habría quedado en manos de su padre o de sus hermanos, pero nadie ha dicho que las cosas salen como se planean, en especial para ellos. Si la vida fuera justa al menos Percival tendría que hacerse cargo de todo el desastre, pero tampoco puede y tampoco está segura si en realidad quiere. Va y viene sin previo aviso peleando, trayendo refugiados, inventando y salvando a diestra y siniestra.  
Percival no es la sombra de lo que era antes, el chico serio y reservado que era obligado por sus padres a representar el papel de perfecto caballero en las fiestas. El que era curioso y no dejaba de hacer preguntas cada que lo enviaban a la ciudad, el que sorprendía con sus comentarios acertados y sacaba sonrisas de burla por ser el sabelotodo de los hermanos.  
El que desarmó la caja de música de Vesper para saber cómo funcionaba, tan inteligente para armarla de nuevo y agregarle su melodía favorita a manera de disculpa. El que sorprendió tanto a los suyos, que su padre le asignó un tutor privado para aprovechar sus dones. Al mismo adolescente desgarbado al que Julius, que para molestarlo lo llamaba el hermano de reserva mientras practicaban esgrima, el que aprendió a controlarse y a regresar las estocadas para demostrarle que incluso en los libros podía aprender dos o tres movimientos que hace siglos no se usaban.  
Percival el de la expresión retraída y los ojos gentiles, el observador, el de los pequeños gestos que aplicaba todo cuanto aprendía en la pequeña casa de muñecas con la que jugaban sus hermanas, el mismo que se tomó la molestia de aprender celestial para que nadie pudiera leer sus notas, motivo por el cual sus enemigos lo consideraron alguien digno de sobrevivir.  
El mismo que fue torturado en el calabozo, al que escuchaba gritar y al no poder soportarlo más, trató de ayudarlo a escapar. Recuerda el sonido de las alarmas los gritos, el sonido de las flechas, la expresión de horror e incredulidad de su hermano, un dolor intenso del que no esperaba despertar. Pero cuando lo hizo se sintió tan desesperada, Percival no estaba a su lado, había desaparecido y nadie sabía nada de él, se sintió sola, traicionada, se había marchado.  
Por años se dijo que regresaría, que si no lo habían encontrado era porque era lo suficiente inteligente para sobrevivir. Hubo quien la cuidi, la protegió y la hizo líder de sus revueltas y escaramuzas., pero con el tiempo las cosas solo empeoraron, en especial cuando  después de una emboscada cayó en manos de los Briarwood como regalo del cielo. Ella no entendía exactamente por qué necesitaban a un de Rolo en Whitestone, por años se culpó de ser la única sobreviviente, se culpó incluso de haber rescatado al desagradecido de Percival y fue en ese momento en que las cosas empezaron a torcerse.  
Cassandra decidió que necesitaba despejarse, dejar un rato su habitación y se interna en uno de los pasajes secretos que conocía tan bien. Si no hubiera sido por su curiosidad y esa extraña libertad que tenía por ser la menor tal vez no lo estaría contando en esos momentos.  
Camina en silencio, al otro lado de la pared puede identificar el sonido de los guardias preparando la ronda nocturna. Sus pasos la llevan a la torre. Antes de llegar al pasillo que da a las escaleras se detiene. Recuerda los días escondiéndose de las bromas de Ludwig o cuando en la noche abandonaba sus habitaciones para escuchar los secretos de Vesper y Whithney. pero de todo eso ha pasado una vida, no queda nada más que los recuerdos y sigue adelante hasta llegar al pasillo del exterior.  
Ella nunca había deseado eso, cada mañana las marcas de las heridas en su pecho se lo recordaban. Jamás podría lucir vestidos como los de sus hermanas, pero no le molesta ocupar la armadura de su madre que durante años adornara una de las salas de sus enemigos.  
La siguiente vez que volvió a ver a Percival no era la persona que recordaba. Sus ojos habían perdido esa expresión de inocencia, alto, parecido a su padre, con los ojos de su madre y los cabellos blancos como la nieve. Se encontró ante un hombre curtido en el campo de batalla, serio , sorprendido de saber que estaba viva.  
La había dado por muerta. Eso desató una punzada de dolor, pero es difícil saber si a estas alturas se trataba de algo real o hechizo de los Briarwood. Tenía la necesidad de hacerle sentir un poco de ese dolor que le atormentara esos años. Lo hizo con unas palabras que le dolieron, lo supo cuando pudo identificar esa expresión en su cara.  
Después todo pasó, recuperaron los fragmentos de su hogar. Percival y sus amigos lo lograron, hubo un alto precio, pero en vez de quedarse con ella para reorganizarlo todo volvió a marcharse no una sino muchas veces, dejando todo el peso de Whitestone sobre sus hombros.  
No es un secreto que se siente decepcionada que Percival no se haya quedado. Tampoco ayuda que sus habilidades comunicativas disten de ser las normales, cualquier otro le habría dedicado al menos cinco minutos para ponerse al día, pero resulta que su hermano no es de esos. es como su padre que se limitaba a decir que lo hablarían más tarde para dalre largas a un asunto. En estos momentos está más preocupado tratando de salvar un mundo que nadie le pidió salvar, que ocuparse de lo que sucede en su propia casa. Siempre tras un bien mayor, típico de los de Rolo, se dice con amargura.  
Desde las ventanas se pueden ver las estrellas bajo el conjuro protector de Gilmore. Suspira, se siente cansada, aún no ha terminado de revisar los papeles. Es de esos días que siente que las obligaciones la agobian, pero no puede darse el lujo de rendirse. No lo hace por ellos, como decía su padre, lo hace por Whitestone.  
\- ¿Lady Cassandra?  
Se vuelve sobresaltada. No lo escuchó llegar, Kynan, el que se mueve en las sombras con la gracia de una serpiente, su guardia personal desde que se descubrió todo lo de Raishan, le observa expectante.  
\- No estaba en su despacho así que la busqué -  dice jugando nerviosamente con su cinturón.  
\- Necesitaba tomar aire – dice tratando de componer su expresión  
\- Entiendo  
\- ¿Kynan?  
\- ¿si?  
\- ¿le tienes miedo a algo en estos momentos?  
\- ¿en estos momentos? – dice observando el horizonte y meditando sus palabras antes de contestar – a una jaula  
\- ¿cómo dices?  
\- A una jaula Lady Cassandra, a una rutina de miedo bajo el imperio de los dragones. Quiero creer que las cosas no siempre serán así. Puede que merezca estar atrapado por cosas que hice en el pasado de las que jamás me sentiré orgulloso, pero estoy dispuesto a pelear hasta mi último aliento para que eso no suceda.  
Casandra lo escucha en silencio. No parece mucho mayor a ella, pero hay sombras que pesan sobre las acciones de muchos de los que están bajo ese horizonte.  
\- Ese es el espíritu – dice sonriendo un poco  
Kynan se sorprende al descubrir que al sonreír Lady Cassandra parece mucho más joven que lo que aparenta. Pero guarda silencio, no es algo que le corresponda, el solo tiene como misión velar por ella y nada más. Todavía se quedan un rato observando el horizonte en silencio mientras la noche se cierne sobre Whitestone. La noticia de que Vox Machina ha regresado los saca de su ensimismamiento, Lady Cassandra corre como una niña al encuentro de su hermano, él la sigue sin mediar palabra, como una sombra.


End file.
